


你好，魔术师

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Schmetterlinge im Bauch [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 魔术师与流浪家AU。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Schmetterlinge im Bauch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661605
Kudos: 6





	你好，魔术师

Part.1.1  
广场中央。  
一群白鸽倏地飞起，身穿黑色西装的男孩在纷纷扬扬落下的羽毛中间摘下礼帽，向对面的众人鞠躬致意。  
“德雷克先生！您的魔术表演真是太棒了！”  
“不愧是最年轻的魔术大师！亲眼看到现场表演，果然名不虚传！”  
“不知道您的下一场魔术表演会选在哪个城市呢？”  
男孩友好地微笑，接过人群中递来的一个又一个签名本：“这个嘛……下一场，我也不好说。你知道的，魔术……你可以将它看作一个美好的意外，总是能带给人不一样的惊喜。”  
待围观的人群终于渐渐散去的时候，已经是傍晚时分。提姆换上一套简单的Ｔ恤，四下里张望了一会儿，突然他眼前一亮，又像是放心似的呼出一口气，拖着小箱子走到广场旁边的一个露天小店。  
一个戴着帽子的男人正好点完餐，他刚拿到一只包装好的热狗就随意往身后一丢，不远处坐在椅子上的男人扬起手，稳稳接住的同时还低声骂了一句。提姆在他们斜后方的不远处坐下来，给自己点了一份沙拉。戴帽子的男人大嚼着汉堡回到座位上，和穿着皮夹克的男人面对面。他给自己塞了满嘴的食物，仍然一脸无所谓地和对面的人谈论着什么。  
提姆认得他们。  
他知道这两个人自诩“流浪家”。他们没有固定的居所，从一个城市漂泊到另一个，每天的工作似乎就是悠闲地到处乱逛，而他们最喜欢的事情大概是在路边上找一家露天小店然后坐下来一阵胡吃海喝——就像现在这样。提姆第一千零一次在脑海中整理这些熟悉的信息。但，远远不止这么简单。看着背对着自己的皮夹克男子终于从戴帽子的家伙手中抢走了第二个热狗，提姆悄悄把手伸进口袋里，摸到一个小盒子。

Part.1.2  
杰森双手捅在裤兜里，从广场的一个角落里站起身。他方才在那里坐了很久，看着一位年轻的魔术师被人群淹没。  
他转头快步离开。  
“哟，看完免费的表演回来啦。”戴帽子的男人露齿一笑，拉低了帽檐却没能躲过对方落在他脑袋上的一拳。“哎哟疼死了，小杰你什么时候能下手轻点啊！算了算了，我去买点吃的来犒劳一下自己。”  
他朝男人做了个鬼脸，意料之中地得到了男人的白眼作为回应。  
“先生，您的热狗好了。”服务员礼貌地将刚出炉的热狗递给对面的人。罗伊窃笑，接过后迅速把热狗往身后一扔——他甚至不用多花一秒钟就能判定方向。果不其然，他的搭档接住后“嗷”了一声，紧接着骂了他一句，但几秒钟之后，他还是没能抵挡住热狗的诱惑。  
“嘿哥们儿。”罗伊啃着汉堡拉开椅子，回到原位上，他暗示性地扬了扬头，意指对方身后的某个位置，“那个魔术师，又在看你哦。”  
“我知道。”杰森把最后一口热狗咽下肚子，拿过饮料猛灌一口，“他一直跟着我们。”  
“不是‘我们’！”罗伊立刻举手反驳，“要是我们俩哪天分开行动，他肯定跟着你。”  
杰森没应他，默不作声地伸手想拿第二个热狗，却被罗伊先一步抓了过去。  
“我说小杰，你就认了吧，你也喜欢他是不是？”罗伊笑嘻嘻把热狗举过头顶，“你每次都守着他的街头魔术，而他正好每次都在我们停留的那个城市表演——啧，这也太巧了。你说，都默契到这地步了，你为什么不上去和他打个招呼呢？反正看他这样子，估计暗恋你也不是一两天了。”  
“你能不能少说两句？！”杰森皱着眉头探身向前，伸长了手臂去够那只热狗，罗伊一边摆出一副“我就是不给你”的表情，一边迅速把身子往后靠。  
“该死的把热狗拿来！”杰森低吼。  
“想都别想！”罗伊的眉毛都快挑到发际线那么高了，“除非你答应我明天就去跟那个魔术师把关系挑明。你们再这么下去到底是算双向暗恋还是互相猜忌我都拿不准了！”  
“罗伊·哈珀！闭上你的嘴然后把热狗还来！”杰森彻底恼了，刚才吃的那一个热狗估计已经被他消化得差不多了，现在他急需第二个热狗来安抚一下他空空如也的胃……以及烦躁的思绪。  
“就这一次！答应我，小杰，对自己诚实点——嗷！！”罗伊一个后仰连人带椅子整个儿翻到了地上，杰森成功地抢救到了热狗让它避免遭遇和罗伊一样的悲惨命运。  
谁要你一下子后仰那么多，跟个空翻似的。  
杰森毫不怜悯地瞥了他一眼。  
果然还是热狗令人身心舒畅。

Part.2.1  
午夜。  
提姆穿着一身黑衣躲在暗处。  
他悄悄探出脑袋，借着月光看到墙后边的小巷子里扭打在一起的人们。  
有两个熟悉的身影很快将其他人揍趴在了地上。  
提姆照例听见了他们俩的谈话，在过滤了一大堆的抱怨，谩骂以及各种废话之后，他得到的唯一一条最有用的信息是，他们还会继续待在这个城市里。

Part.2.2  
“终于搞定了。”罗伊踢了趴在地上的人一脚，确认那人的昏死程度为百分之一千后，他伸了个懒腰。  
“谁知道这里的混蛋这么多。”杰森点燃一支烟，拍拍身上的灰尘靠在墙边。  
“让我看看这些家伙有多少钱……不是吧——”罗伊垮下脸来，像是小时候有人抢了他一罐糖果，“就这么点？！连车票都不够买！”他朝杰森扬了扬手里刚刚搜刮来的钞票，“看来我们还得在这城里待一阵。”  
“……要不再去干一桩？”杰森弹了弹烟灰，“如果今晚还有人出来鬼混的话。”  
“可是现在我觉得这个城里的混混几乎要被我们打光了。”罗伊耸肩，“这大概会是我们待的时间最长的一个城市，搞不好到时候他们认你认熟了还会推举你当黑帮老大……”  
“我们原先的钱还剩多少？”杰森打断他，并且十分配合地像个真正的黑帮老大一样吐出一个烟圈。  
“花完啦。”罗伊眨眨眼，无辜地摊开手。  
“什么？！”杰森猛地往前一倾差点栽倒在地，仿佛墙里边突然伸出一只手推了他一把似的。“花完了？！”  
“是啊。”罗伊点点头，一副波澜不惊的模样，“你每次去看魔术的时候我总得给自己找点乐子吧……不瞒你说，这儿的游乐园真心不错。下次一起去？”  
“……那儿有冰淇淋车吗？”杰森沉默了一会儿，掐灭了烟，丢在地上用鞋尖使劲儿蹍了蹍，而后突然抬起头问道。  
“哈？”罗伊愣了一秒钟，随即狐疑地点点头，“怎么？突然想吃冰淇淋了？”  
“不。”杰森恶狠狠地在他的帽子上拍了一掌，一字一句地说，“我只想买一个冰淇淋，然后把它糊在你的脸上。”

Part.2.3  
提姆回到宾馆，直接往床上一倒。  
很早之前他就知道杰森和罗伊的秘密。  
他是在一次街头魔术表演结束后偶然看到杰森的。  
在瞥到杰森的那一瞬间他的神经绷紧了，因为他身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣，那样强烈的熟悉感，只怕他这辈子都体验不到第二次。  
对方大概也只是路过，仅仅和他对视一眼后便移开了目光。  
但提姆敢肯定自己以前见过他。  
他不知道自己哪来那么大的勇气，一路悄悄地跟在杰森的身后。  
他看到杰森和一个戴帽子的陌生男人会面，两人一起吃饭时有人对他们指指点点。  
“流浪家。”  
而提姆在当天晚上就明白了这三个字的含义，当他看到杰森借着月光从墙上一跃而下踢翻一个混混的时候，他更加确信了自己之前的第一感觉。  
因为他想起来了。  
他确实——见过杰森。  
从那之后，他便以随机的街头魔术巡演为由，悄悄地跟着杰森和罗伊一起“流浪”。  
他们走到哪一个城市，他便在那个城市找一个空旷的位置，开始表演街头魔术。  
——直到这里。  
他知道每一次魔术表演的时候，杰森都会在不远处驻足。  
这样的状况持续了太久，以至于他已经记不清杰森是从什么时候开始关注他的了。  
而他猜测杰森和罗伊大概也发现了他掩盖在魔术巡演底下的秘密。  
真是一种奇妙的默契。  
提姆叹了口气。  
他知道只有一个方法，能让他确定自己一直以来最大胆的猜测。  
他需要给对方一个讯号。  
提姆坐起身，将口袋里的小盒子拿出来，轻轻地打开。

Part.2.4  
凌晨四点。  
罗伊在床上睡得不省人事，发出猫一样的呼噜声。  
杰森坐在临时公寓的沙发上，打开一罐啤酒。  
记不得是多久以前，他路过某条街道的时候，看见一位年轻的魔术师正在表演街头魔术。  
老实说他对这些其实并没有多少兴趣，但那个魔术师看起来很眼熟。  
所以他多瞟了他几眼。  
噢，这不是电视上出现过很多次的那个吗，最年轻的魔术师什么的——  
不。杰森眯起眼睛，绝对不止这些。  
这个魔术师带给自己的感觉相当熟悉，远远超过其他人，甚至包括罗伊。  
他从没有如此肯定过——自己以前在哪儿见过他，而且大概是在认识罗伊之前。  
杰森和他对视了一眼就将目光移开了。  
那魔术师的眼睛让他想起一个小男孩。  
但那是多少年前的事情了……杰森灌了一口啤酒，将扯下来的拉环举到面前端详。  
那明明只是他敷衍过去的一个玩笑。他叹了口气。  
杰森当天就察觉到魔术师在跟踪他，但他什么也没有说，他猜对方也一定知道自己从那之后就每次都守着街头魔术表演。  
一直以来他只是想确认自己的猜测，而令他有些失望的是，他一直都没有看到他想要的证据，即使他们始终保持着一种奇妙的默契。  
杰森在等待一个讯号——  
假设当年的小男孩还保留着那个东西，假使他某一天真的能重新看见它……

Part.3  
十四年前。  
“你们在干什么！”  
头顶上传来的声音虽然带着点稚气，但还是让所有人都僵硬了几秒。趁着他们愣神的当口，站在墙上的男孩一跃而下，踹倒一个混混后迅速夺了他手里的棍子扫向其他几个。他出手不算精准但是很有力道，虽然中途还是免不了挨了几下子，但总归是将这群混蛋都敲晕了。  
“喂，你没事吧？”男孩转过身，随手抹了下嘴角的血污，月光在他的身后铺散开来，仿佛一件银色的披风。他低头看向瑟缩在墙角里，刚刚被团团围住的小家伙。  
这小家伙最多六岁，估计是跟父母走丢了。男孩想。  
小家伙大概是还没反应过来，一双大大的蓝眼睛盯着男孩一个劲儿地瞧。  
“喂，你没事吧？”男孩被他盯得有点脸红了，他装出一副无所谓的样子，双手抱在胸前，又问了一遍。  
小家伙终于给出了回应，他摇了摇头，然后突然站起身扯住男孩的衣角：“谢谢你。”他抬起头，还没等男孩说什么就紧接着问，“你是魔术师吗？”  
“啊……？”男孩睁大眼睛，一脸迷茫，“魔术师？”  
“对。”小家伙的眼睛闪闪发光，“先前这里一个人也没有，可是你刚才突然就出现了！也没人知道你是从哪里来的。所以你一定是魔术师吧！”  
“喂，我……”男孩不由自主地想后退一步，却发现自己的衣角依然被对方死死地拽住。  
“我刚刚才看完魔术表演。你就是那个魔术师对不对？”小家伙的语气里完全没了之前的畏惧和恐慌，反而充满了期待，“魔术师总是要保持神秘感，所以你才不愿意说出来！”  
那么这个小家伙是看完表演后和父母走丢了吗……男孩推断着，可是小家伙的声音又把他从思考的边缘拉了回来：“我喜欢你！”  
“什么？！”男孩一下子懵了。  
“我喜欢你！”小家伙认真地看着他的眼睛，红着脸重复了一遍，“你的魔术真厉害！我也想成为像你一样的魔术师！”  
男孩哭笑不得，他还没来得及辩解就被这小家伙莫名扣上了魔术师的帽子。说来也怪，要是以前遇到类似这种被缠住的情况，他早就火冒三丈甩手走人了，可是这一次……天知道为什么！他在心里给自己翻足了一年份的白眼，然后挠挠头，试图想出一个像样的回答。  
“好吧，听着——”他话一出口，小家伙就立刻闭上了嘴，“魔术师的身份是很神秘的。既然你已经知道了，就一定要替我保密，今晚的事情绝对不能告诉任何人，答应我？”  
“嗯嗯！”小家伙严肃地点点头，又抿了抿小嘴唇，“那……那我什么时候能再见到你？”  
男孩在一瞬间露出了为难的神色，他把手伸进口袋里掏了掏，摸到一个易拉罐的拉环——那是他早上喝完饮料后随手丢进口袋里的。  
“呃……这个我也不确定。”男孩只好说，他看到小家伙的嘴唇明显瘪了下去，“不过，给你这个。”  
他把那个拉环拿出来，放在小家伙的手心。  
“留着它。”男孩费力地编织着一个善意的玩笑，“到时候我会通过它来找到你。”  
“真的吗！”小家伙开心地笑了，他的蓝眼睛眯起来，看得男孩又是一阵脸红。  
“真的。”他局促地应了一句，看到不远处车灯闪烁的光芒。肯定是小家伙的父母来了，毕竟这个巷子也不算太窄，找起来应该不难。“我先走了。”  
“再见！”小家伙看着男孩消失在黑暗里，攥紧了手里的拉环，“我会等你的！”

Part.4.1  
提姆站在广场中央。  
广场上此时已经聚集了不少围观者，当听说魔术师德雷克的街头魔术表演仍然会在这里举行的时候，人群便蜂拥而至。今天到场的人甚至比前几次的还要多。  
提姆深吸一口气。面对着黑压压的人群，他第一次感觉到了紧张。  
“我今天只表演一个魔术。”他透过人群间细微的空隙，勉勉强强看到广场边上倚在冰淇淋车旁边的老熟人。“这个魔术我准备了十四年。其实我很早的时候就想试试，但我一直畏惧着，害怕自己失败，而现在，我依然——依然没有十足的把握能够成功。”  
众人屏气凝神，目光集中在提姆手中的一个小盒子上。提姆打开盒子，从里边拿出一个圈住他手指的小东西，它反射着阳光。  
所有人都目瞪口呆。  
那是一个易拉罐的拉环。  
“十四年前的时候，我从一个魔术师那里得到了这个拉环。那位魔术师在我被围困的时候救了我。分别的时候，他给了我这个，并告诉我——留着它，我们就能再次相遇。现在我站在这里，我猜那位魔术师就在这附近。而我今天的魔术……就是要找到他。”

Part.4.2  
杰森靠着冰淇淋车，悠闲地舔着一个甜筒。  
罗伊站在他旁边，用比他凶猛一百倍的方式咬着冰棍。  
其实他们俩谁都知道，杰森现在心里很紧张。  
说白了，杰森每次看魔术的时候都很忐忑，他不知道下一秒会发生什么，而也许就在某个时刻，他期待已久的信号会突然出现。  
别让我失望，魔术师。他暗地里对自己说，如果这一次他依然没有看到信号，也许他就该重新定位这个魔术师与自己的关系了。  
——那样的话他们原本就不曾相遇。  
“哇，那是什么玩意儿？”罗伊把帽子抬起来一点点，眼睛眯成一条缝，“好闪！”  
“什么？”杰森一下子来了精神，他的目光穿越人群，落在魔术师高高举起的手上。  
他的手指上确实有什么东西在闪闪发亮。  
像一枚戒指在反射光芒。  
“拿着！”杰森顾不得那么多，猛的把吃了一半的甜筒往罗伊怀里一塞，一个箭步飞速向人群冲去。  
“喂！你等等！”罗伊眼睁睁地看着自己新买的衬衫上被糊了一大块冰淇淋——很好，以后这件衣服穿起来大概会自带奶油的味道。“小杰！杰——杰森！你别看错了啊！”  
“我等到讯号了。”杰森边跑边说，也不管罗伊是不是听得到，“我猜的没错——他就是那个小家伙！”  
“好吧，祝你好运，哥们儿。”罗伊低头看看自己惨不忍睹的衬衫，小声嘟哝，“我是不是应该庆幸你没有把冰淇淋糊到我的脸上去？”

Part.4.3  
提姆看到面前的人群突然开始有序地发生变化，似乎在给什么人让路。  
他意识到了什么。  
他为这个魔术准备了十四年。  
之前他还没有十足的把握，然而现在他百分之百确信，这个魔术一定能够成功。  
当离他最近的观众自觉站到侧边的时候，他终于能够和十四年前的那位“魔术师”面对面。

Part.4.4  
“让开！麻烦让一让！”杰森没费多大力气就在人群中开拓了一条道路，围观的人们没过几秒钟就都心领神会，纷纷退至两旁，给这个穿着皮夹克，嘴角还沾着冰淇淋的高大男人让出一条道来。  
杰森一边胡乱抹着嘴一边放慢脚步，他面前的人群有序地散开，一条笔直的道路直通向广场中央。  
当最后一拨人退开的时候，他停下脚步站在原地，与年轻的魔术师对视。

Part.4.5  
提姆的心狂跳不止，他最终抛出了这个讯号，并且如愿得到了自己想要的回答。  
那个拉环依然被他紧紧扣在食指上，他没法控制自己不去想，也许在不久的将来，自己的无名指上同样会有阳光闪耀。  
散开的人群又重新聚拢起来，把两人围在广场中央。  
杰森走到提姆跟前停下，盯着他打量几秒，将他的手拉了过来。然后他突然单膝跪地，抬起头，冲面前戴着高筒礼帽的男孩微微一笑。他托起对方的手，在提姆的手背上轻轻印下一个亲吻：  
“你好啊，魔术师。”


End file.
